¿Quieres casarte conmigo?
by KiAvi
Summary: Shinigami-sama quiere comprometer a Kid con alguna de las hijas de su socio, sin embargo este esta enamorado de la hija del peor enemigo de su familia. Mal summary, pero seguro les gustara, denme una oportunidad.


¡Hola! Pues este es mi primer fanfic publicado, realmente espero que les guste. El capitulo esta cortito, pero es para ver si les gusta o no. Antes que nada me toca aclarar que esto es un universo alterno.

Soul Eater no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

- ¡Kid!... ¡KID! - Llamaba una voz que podía ser escuchada perfectamente, sin embargo, el nombrado no ponía atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo tenia cabeza para pensar en lo que había pasado apenas hace horas atrás.

| FLASH BACK |

Death the Kid se encontraba caminando por los inmensos pasillos de la Mansion Death, iba camino hacia la oficina de su padre. Nervioso, y no era para menos, su padre le había llamado sin decirle motivo alguno, lo cual era raro en el. Kid se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho o peor aun... que su padre se hubiese enterado de su secreto.

Se detuvo en seco frente a una gran puerta de madera pintada en negro, con una calavera digna de la familia Death, tallada en ella. Kid trago saliva y se dispuso a entrar en aquella habitación. Miro una silueta cuyo rostro era tapado por un par de papeles, era su padre, camino y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a aquel gran escritorio. - ¿Para que me quería aquí padre? - dijo este con un tono firme.

Su padre dejo de mirar los papeles y los coloco en el escritorio, aunque su cara seguía siendo un misterio, por sobre su rostro siempre llevaba una mascara, idéntica al tallado de calavera en su puerta. Miro a su hijo y suspiró - ¡Oh Kid-kun! Que bueno que llegas. - se detuvo un momento para asegurarse que su hijo le tomara atención a el y no a los cuadros tan 'asimétricos' que tenia en su oficina. Este le miraba aun nervioso sin importarle cualquier cosa. - Bien... ejem, Kid, como sabrás la familia Thompson tiene dos hijas, Patricia y Elizabeth -

Kid intento recordarlas, Thompson... Thompson... ¡Claro! Las había visto en algunas de las fiestas que las familias millonarias de toda Death City hacían para 'desperdiciar sus fortunas' según Kid. Ellas eran hijas de la familia Thompson, cuyo padre era el socio en negocios de Shinigami-sama. Despues de recordarlas Kid asintió y después se quedo un tanto extrañado. - Claro padre, pero ¿Sucede algo con ellas? - Pregunto curioso. Shinigami-sama comenzó a hablar con el tono mas tranquilo. - Lo que pasa es que te he comprometido, puedes escoger a cualquiera de las dos para casarte con ellas. - Después de esas palabras entre los minutos pasaba un gran silencio, Kid quedo anonadado, con sus ojos abiertos, aun trataba de procesarlo todo, ¿Como podía comprometerlo así como así? Ademas, el ya tenia a alguien en su vida. Se levantó de su asiento mirando hacia abajo. - Lo siento padre, pero me niego a esto – caminó hacia la salida, cuando fue detenido por una voz. - Kid, se que esto es sorpresivo, pero es lo mejor para la compañía. -

Este siguió en su camino hacia la salida sin detenerse, su padre nunca había considerado el tomarlo en cuenta ¿Por que esto seria una excepción? El ya tenia a alguien a quien amaba, una tímida pelirosa de mirada azul, hija de los dueños de la compañía Makenshi, compañía que era la digna competencia de la familia Death. Su padre siempre le advertía que nunca se acercara a alguno de ellos, que aquella familia traiciono a mucho para llegar a la posición en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo para el era todo lo contrario, Chrona era tan dulce, tierna, incapaz de hacer algún mal ¿Como podría ella venir de unos padres que fueran malos según Shinigami-sama?

Salio de sus pensamientos, ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama, su celular comenzó a timbrar, era un mensaje. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver de donde provenía este.

_Para: Shinigami-Kun_ _De: Chrona_ _¡Hola Shinigami-kun! Espero que no olvides nuestra cita de hoy, yo aun no se que ponerme... ¡Pero allí estaré!_ _Besos~_

Este mantuvo sus sonrisa y se levanto de la cama, se miro a si mismo frente a un espejo y se dispuso a cambiarse. Ahora en lugar de su típica ropa, usaba unos jeans, una camiseta naranja sin tirantes y sobre esta una camisa negra de manga corta desabrochada(1) tomo su teléfono y salio de la Mansión Death.

| FIN FLASH BACK |

- ¡Kid! Oye ¿Me escuchas? - Aquella voz seguía insistiendo. De ultimas Kid reaccionó.

- ¿Si? Hem... ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto este mirando a la chica frente a el.

- No nada... solo que estas un poco ido ¿Te sientes mal? - La pelirosa acerco su mano a la frente del oji-ambar para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre o algo por el estilo, a lo que Kid se sonrojo levemente. - No te preocupes, no es nada. - dijo para calmar a la chica y esta sonrió. Aun no sabia como le diría aquello a Chrona.

* * *

Notas:

(1): Si recuerdan en el capitulo donde juegan basketball, Kid llevaba la misma ropa que mencione.

Muchisimas gracias por leer. ¿Merezco un review?


End file.
